Reverse
by Satin Ragdoll
Summary: Somebody gets a second chance at youth, and maybe immortality. Warning-OC.


Reverse

by Satin Ragdoll

Lisa stood in silence, watching Ambassador Spock, or as he was commonly called Spock Prime. He had accepted the name with as much alacrity as he could manage, although Lisa could tell it caused him some embarrasment.

She had been drawn to him as soon as she had seen him, despite the age difference. When he had explained himself, verbally and by meld, Lisa had understood. She had been his assistant, in that other life. Though there had been nothing romantically between them, they had been close friends.

In this life, instead of joining Starfleet (which really wouldn't have made her happy), she was his assistant, again. It suited her. _He _suited her. The age difference be blasted and there _was _something that was happening, they both knew it.

Now he was seriously injured and in healing trance. Stupid, stupid accident! It was nobody's fault, but that didn't make Lisa feel any better. Spock was in critical condition. It was unknown whether he was going to make it, or not.

Lisa scowled to herself. She knew what she was going to do, she just didn't know whether it was going to work. She rubbed her hands together, nervous. It had worked before, but not on injuries this severe. She also didn't know what it would do to herself, if anything. Spock would not approve. She didn't care.

Lisa pulled a chair up close to the bed and sat down. She was glad it was the graveyard shift, nobody would disturb her. She took Spock's gnarled hand in her own and felt the power inside of her rise up, almost humming. There was something in her that wanted to do this so strongly she was almost stunned by it. What was happening? She shook her head. She was going to do this. So be it.

Lisa released the power in her and directed it at Spock. It boiled out of her with a force that had her gasping. Her hand clamped onto his with a strength that she had no conscious control over.

Lisa was different, and one of her differences was an interior healing force. It kept her healthy and young, and once before she had been able to heal her neighbor's baby girl. Nobody had ever known about it, not even her neighbor. Lisa had kept it all hush-hush.

Now that force was streaming into Spock. Organs, tissues, nerves: all were being restored. Lisa watched the normal color return to his skin, and the stress lines in his face ease. But something was wrong; she could not let go! She tried, and the force going out of her redoubled in strength!

Eyes wide, she watched as the age lines in his face started to fade. She watched as his flesh started to reform itself, firming and smoothing. He was becoming younger before her eyes!

Lisa started to tremble. She hadn't been meaning to do this. She had just wanted him to live! Now she watched as the years, the decades, a whole century and more just fell away from him.

Everything faded to black as Lisa passed out.

Lisa's thoughts slowly came back to her, as her eyes rolled under closed lids. She clenched them tighter shut as her memory of what had just happened returned. She was no longer holding Spock's hand, but she was scared to open her eyes and find out the extent of what she had done. She knew she had to, though.

Lisa opened her eyes and looked at the man on the bed. Her stomach dropped. He looked about thirty years of age. What had she done?

Spock gasped and arched his back. He sat up and Lisa knew what she had to do, despite her trepidation. She reared back and slapped Spock's face as hard as she could. Twice. Three times. On the fourth, he caught her wrist, "That is quite sufficient, Lisa."

He was conscious. Lisa looked into his face, heart pounding. Now what?

Spock regarded his assistant. His hand was still around her wrist, and he felt as well as saw her guilty misery. What? Then he actually saw his own hand. What?

Spock's eyes jerked to her own, and Lisa saw the shock in them. Heart in her stomach, Lisa took Spock's chin and turned his head to look in the mirror. He took in his own image and almost reeled.

Slowly he stood and approached the mirror. His eyes roamed over his image's countenance, as his fingers explored the changes to his own face. He looked down at his own hands, tightening and flexing the fingers.

Finally he turned to face her, to pin her with his eyes. Huskily he whispered, "What have you done?"

Lisa's chin trembled, and her eyes shone with tears, "I didn't mean to." She turned her face away, "I just wanted you to live. It got out of control. I couldn't stop it. It just went on and on..." She started to sob.

Spock was alarmed. She was upset at this? He shook her, gently, "Lisa!" She turned shocked eyes to him, then saw he wasn't angry. He seemed...he seemed...pleased? She sputtered, "You're _pleased _with this? You _like _it?" Spock half smiled, "Yes, Lisa. I am pleased. What sane person would not be pleased if they were given back their life, their...youth."

Lisa gave a halfway hysterical smile, eyes still bright with tears, "'If I knew then what I know now', huh?" Spock actually smiled fully, causing Lisa's eyes to widen in shock. "That, Lisa, is very much the truth." Spock roughly pulled her close to him and pressed his fingers into her psi points.

Lisa's head snapped back and her eyes rolled backwards in their sockets. The power of his mind was overwhelming! All those years and all that skill and experience packed into this now young body! Lisa felt how very pleased Spock was at this, how frustrated he had been at all the aches and pains and humiliations of getting older. How he had not been wanting to die, again. And how frustrated he had been because he had _wanted _her, wanted her as he had not when he was younger, and he had felt too blasted _old!_

Spock released her mind and Lisa gasped. She met his eyes intently, "Spock, do you understand what it means that I can do this?" He frowned a little, "What do you mean?" Lisa blushed a bit, "I can do this over and over and over. Age, injury, disease: they mean _nothing _to me. Now they mean nothing to you, too."

Spock's brow slowly rose. He pulled Lisa even closer, "Then it appears that there will be a long, long life to do whatever _I _want, this time." Lisa smiled, "Including being with me? Would that be..._logical?_" Spock's voice was almost a low purr when he responded, "Yes, it would. But Lisa, this has nothing to do with logic." With that, he covered her mouth with his own.

It was a long, long and _very _interesting night.

Fin.


End file.
